Red lipstick
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Sealand wants to apply some red lipstick on Latvia, and chatting goes on until it reaches certain embarrassing subject... SeaxLat


Red Lipstick

By Neko Rheeid

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I suck at History anyway, so I would turn it into a mess if I did.

* * *

Peter got the idea on the first place, and poor Latvia, the task of stealing Belarus' lipstick away from her drawer. However, it was still a fun fact that whenever Sealand wanted something, both skies and seas would open themselves on his mischievous path, sneaking, snickering, never getting caught by any adult's hand. So Latvia wasn't that surprised anymore of getting such a clean and successful outcome from a "mission".

Also, it was Peter the first one applying it, nevertheless not on his own lips, but Raivis'.

– Are you s-sure that you know w-what you're doing? –The Latvian asked, carefully moving his lips as slow as he could, not daring to cut off Sealand's inspiration (even if he did never agree with this. He wasn't a girl, after all).

–Do not open your mouth, geez! –Sealand frowned yet and Latvia stood really still, like a soldier. –Of course I do. Isn't a big deal, you know. After all, if girls can do this, then the almighty me can as well! –Smiled. Latvia was uncomfortable and blushed a bit. Having your best friend staring at your mouth for so much time without bothering in keeping his personal space distance from you was rather strange and somehow embarrassing, yet nice at the same time. –¡That's it! –His friend laughed as he handed him a small, heart-shaped cheap mirror, bought in a rush. –You'd be a really pretty girl, Latvia!

Latvia took the mirror with his pale hands and stared at his reflection, who stared back at him in confusion. His lips were almost perfectly coloured in fake artificial red, blooming on his skin like a rose in the middle of the snow. He pressed his lips together and blew a light, shy kiss to the mirror.

–My face l-looks so u-ugly –He chuckled.

–Eh?! But I did it right!

–I k-know, I know... it's just... r-red is not my c-colour... –Latvia frowned as he brushed a hint of red away from his teeth.

–I think it looks really sexy on you! If you were a girl I would marry you...!

–...Eh?

–Uh... –Sealand turned bright red as he realized what he had just say. –I mean... w-well...

Suddenly, an awkward, uncomfortable silence reigned in the room.

–Any nation would! –Sealand finished, blushing and looking away from him, with a pout.

–Oh, really? –Latvia smiled and slowly crawled towards him. Sealand was just so cute when he was embarrassed... Maybe no one would mind it if he teased him a bit more... –And w-would you be j-jealous if s-someone else m-married me?

–Of course I w-... I mean! Like who, for example?! –Sealand turned bright red and started to lean away from him, not that much, though.

–Mmm... n-not sure... ¿England? –He suggested shyly.

–What?! Do you like my jerk of a brother?! –Sealand looked at him in such a manner that made Latvia felt guilty.

–No way! –He said. –Was just an example!

–Then dang, of course I would!

–Would you marry me, then?

–Yes!

–Even as a guy?

–Ye... wait, say what...? –Both their faces blushed until they reached a bright red on the cheeks, and almighty "Uncomfortable-Silence II"established his kingdom again.

–... Maybe. –Sealand looked away again, as Latvia blinked in surprise. –You're not ugly, mean, or bad in any form, after all...

–... –Latvia approached and kissed his surprised friend's flushed cheek, leaving a red trace of lips on it. God, was he embarrassed now! But not there was no turning back. He looked at the floor and whispered as a shocked Sealand touched his kissed cheek. –Same here... I... I j-just... I... w-well, I... I d-do li-...li-like you... so much... –Pause. –S-sorry...

Raivis started to back away, but Sealand's hands were faster. In the blink of an eye, he was under his firm grip.

–Why didn't you say that before?! –Sealand said with a bright, triumphal smile. –Really, you... you... shaky cute thing, you. –And kissed his red lips.

Oh, and of course, Latvia kissed back.

* * *

Author's notes: First of all, my native language is Spanish, and my English isn't that great, so I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, and other writting mistakes that you may find. Dx Anyway, I hope this was understandable enough, and who knows, maybe did you enjoy it after all? o3o so please, help me improve and leave me a review, let me know how much do I suck... or win xD and you'll get a cookie! o7o


End file.
